


Adopción

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2019, F/F, Lesbians in Space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 4: FamiliaVer esa pequeña cabecita rojiza fue todo lo que necesitaban para saber que sería suya. Para hacerla parte de su vida antes de que la apartaran.Sin embargo, aun podían seguir siendo una familia a pesar de que no era la misma.





	Adopción

Esperaron ansiosas fuera de la oficina, Blue caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa mientras Yellow golpeteaba constantemente su pie en el piso.

“¿Y si es una señal? ¿Y si Pink realmente no debería de ser nuestra? Ya se han tardado demasiado.” Rompió el silencio la morena.

“Cariño, solo fue un pequeño inconveniente, ya hemos pasado por todo esto para guiarnos por pesimismos ahora.” Le respondió poniéndose de pie, la morena suspiró dándole la razón antes de dejarse envolver en sus brazos.

“Seremos una familia” Murmuró contra su pecho, Yellow le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

“Siempre lo hemos sido, mi cielo.” Susurró contra sus cabellos y justo entonces una empleada llegó con la pequeña bebé con escasos mechones rojos en su cabeza.

“Solo falta firmar algo más y podrán llevársela finalmente a casa.” Las alentó la encargada mientras la más alta de las dos se encargaba del papeleo y la otra de sentirla entre sus brazos.

Salieron entonces con radiantes sonrisas en su rostro, satisfechas de estar reunidas al fin. La rubia sacó sus ropas mientras su compañera la vestía con lo que ella misma había escogido meses atrás.

“Es muy rosa” Le dijo su esposa.

“Es su color” Respondió Blue con desdén. “Nuestra adorada Pink”

No volvió a decirle nada una vez que la acomodó en su auto y se sentó con ella en la parte de atrás o cuando llegaron a casa y Blue quiso darle un pequeño tour por todo el lugar en sus brazos y la bebé reía feliz de sus mimos.

“Es muy risueña.” Observó la rubia mirándolas con una sonrisa. Blue reviró los ojos y extendió la mano hacia ella para que las acompañara. “No, no, voy a…” Se negó pero la morena le entregó a la bebé sujetándola.

“Tranquila, Yellow.” La acunó tímidamente en sus brazos pero entonces ella desapareció tomándola desprevenida.

“¿Blue? ¿Cariño?”

“Ahí, no la dejes.” Murmuró regresando entre risas con la cámara.

Pasaron el resto del día juntas arrullando, cambiando y bañando a su pequeña mientras se robaban besos de vez en cuando.

Yellow salió de la ducha observando a su adorada esposa dormir plácidamente en la cama junto con su hija que se extendía libremente en la cama. La tomó en brazos nuevamente para ponerla en su cuna besando tiernamente su frente.

“No tienes ideas de lo amada que eres y de cuánto hemos estado esperándote.” Susurró acariciando su mejilla. Escuchó una ligera risa a sus espaldas entonces y reviró los ojos. “Ni una palabra”

“¿Por qué? Amo tu lado dulce.” Se acurrucó junto a ella cuando entró a la cama. La rubia suspiró acariciando su largo cabello. “Pensándolo bien no hay nada que no ame de ti.”

“También de amo, cariño.”

Sus corazones estaban alegres, felices, era todo como habían soñado…

Hasta que años después la perdieron destrozándolas cuando su mayor pesadilla se volvió realidad.

“¿Cómo conseguiste ese diamante rosa? ¡Dímelo!” Le exigió Blue al pobre niño que las miraba cohibido.

“Mi mamá me lo dejó cuando murió al darme a luz… me dijo que era importante para mis abuelas, que quizá pudiera mostrárselo algún día.” Respondió mirándolas fijamente. “¿Ustedes son ellas?”

La morena lloró nuevamente al acariciar y observar atentamente a su nieto. Yellow estaba sorprendida también observando atentamente su gema.

Finalmente, podían volver a ser una familia.

“Ven, este es su columpio favorito.” La mujer alta del diamante azul lo traía de la mano por el patio, el niño miraba extasiado el hogar que fue de su madre corriendo de aquí para allá con alegría. “Yellow, no te quedes ahí, querida.”

Se giró a ella extendiéndole la mano, invitándola a hacer pasteles de lodo como hacía tantos años. Sonrió para sus adentros, seguía sonando exactamente igual de ridículo viniendo de ella aunque no fuese igual, aunque su pequeña niña no estuviera sino su propio hijo, vigilado con recelo por sus amigas.

No era la misma familia que habían formado, pero ahora, al ver reflejado en él la sonrisa de Pink y ver que finalmente su amada pudo volver a reír sabía que sería más valiosa que cualquier cosa en el mundo y que no permitiría que se volviera a separar.

“Finalmente sabrás cómo se hacen los pasteles de lodo decentes.” Le dijo al niño revolviendo sus cabellos, el pequeño rio declarando una competencia y Blue se recargó en su brazo, mirándolo enternecedoramente antes de besar su mejilla.


End file.
